


Something You Need

by shadowmxlec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor!Magnus, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Musician!Alec, POV Alec, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmxlec/pseuds/shadowmxlec
Summary: Magnus Bane is a famous actor who is well known for constantly being in the tabloids for his behaviour and has recently had a high-profile relationship and messy breakup with his co-star Camille Belcourt.Alec Lightwood is a part of the up and coming pop-rock band ‘The Nephilim’ with his siblings, Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale, and Jace’s girlfriend Clary Fray.Their management decide they could both do with some good publicity so decide to match them up in a six-month fake relationship, the only issue, they can’t stand one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first chapter is basically just setting everything up for the rest of the story so it's quite short but the rest of the chapters should be a bit longer! The title of the story comes from the song Something You Need by Against the Current which I thought fit quite well with the development that's going to come later in the story. Anyway hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)

If there was two things Alec Lightwood hated most in the world it was meetings and people being late to them and currently both of those things were happening for him. His band’s manager, Lydia Branwell, had called him yesterday to inform him that he had to attend a meeting at 9am and the rest of the band were not to know about it under any circumstances so now here he was at 9:15am waiting for the final person to arrive so they could begin whatever this was about. He’d tried asking Lydia who it was they were waiting for and why couldn’t they begin without them but she was refusing to give any answers apart from the fact that Ragnor was trying to get in contact with his client to find out their location.

After another ten minutes of waiting the door finally opened and in walked none other than Magnus Bane. Alec didn’t know too much about Magnus personally apart from the fact he was the lead actor in some TV show that Izzy and Clary were obsessed with but the two girls had kept Alec informed that Magnus was exactly the type of guy he should avoid in this industry with his constant partying and very bad attitude towards almost everyone in the industry. So far, he was currently living up to that reputation in Alec’s opinion by being twenty-five minutes late to an emergency meeting, although his appearance made Alec highly concerned about what this meeting was about since it couldn’t possibly be related to the band.

“Nice of you to finally join us Magnus, I was just about to send out a search party.” Ragnor sarcastically remarked as Magnus took the final seat remaining next to Alec. The way Ragnor spoke to Magnus suggested that this wasn’t the first time he had been late to a meeting and that it certainly wouldn’t be the last but Alec wasn’t going to speak up about how unprofessional that was, at least not until he knew what this was all about.

“Oh Ragnor, you should know better than anyone that while I naturally wake up looking fabulous, beauty like this does take time to achieve.” Magnus replied in a similar tone to the one Ragnor had addressed him with. “Anyway, what’s this nonsense about? I have important places to be so if we could get this over with that would be wonderful.”

Alec almost wanted to roll his eyes at the way Magnus was acting, as if he was above Alec and this meeting but he didn’t want to give anyone in the room the impression that he was as rude and unprofessional as Magnus. Over the last 2 years, Alec had worked hard to get his band noticed and maintain their perfect image making sure that Izzy, Jace and Clary were constantly aware of their actions and that one bad press story could so easily put them back at square one or even worse, completely end the band’s chance at a successful career and there was no way he was going to let Magnus Bane’s bad attitude affect his professionalism towards this meeting.

“Well there’s not really an easy way to say this so I guess it’s best just to come out with it.” Lydia began before taking a deep breath and looking at Alec with almost an apologetic look. “Both of you have been in need of some press lately for different reasons and as your managers we felt the best way for that to be achieved would be for the two of you to enter a PR relationship. However, in order for this to succeed it is critical that no one outside of this room is aware that the relationship is fake.”

There was a sudden silence in the room after Lydia’s statement and Alec wasn’t entirely sure how to react and when he looked over at Magnus it seemed he was feeling the same. Alec wasn’t going to lie to himself, he knew the band needed that extra bit of press to push them over into the mainstream and get into the higher charting positions if they wanted to keep their record deal but surely that could be solved by more promotion, appearing on tv shows and going around radio stations, not by him entering a PR relationship with Magnus Bane of all people.

After what felt like a lifetime Magnus finally broke the silence, “This is a joke right? You can’t be serious about this Ragnor, you want me to fake date _Alec Lightwood_ as if anyone would actually believe that _._ ” Immediately Alec felt angered by the way that Magnus had said his name as if it would be so impossible for people to believe that they were a couple and this would be such a disaster for him. If it was going to be a disaster for anyone it would be for Alec, who had spent his whole career actively avoiding people like Magnus who thought they were so much better than him just because they’d had a bit more success than the band who were still finding their feet within the industry.

“Lydia, I’m sorry you know I’d do anything for the band to succeed but there’s absolutely no way I’m doing this. Also, you know there’s no way Izzy would believe that I suddenly had a boyfriend who was _Magnus Bane_.” Alec shrugged hoping that if they both disagreed to it then it wouldn’t have to happen and if he managed to offend Magnus at the same time well that was just a bonus.

“Alec, I’m afraid you don’t really have much of a choice, the label has been threatening to drop the band if there’s not an increase in attention from the press within six months as they’re concerned it would result in low album sales.” Alec could feel his heart sinking with every word that came out of Lydia’s mouth, all the hard work from the last two years now relied on if him and Magnus could successfully convince the press they were a couple and to make matters worse Magnus was still protesting the whole idea next to him. He had spent his whole life making sure his siblings were happy and convincing them the band would work out despite their parents protests and he didn’t even want to imagine how heartbroken they would be if he had to go home and tell them that the band was being dropped by the record label. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by Magnus loudly groaning and placing his head in his hands.

“Fine I’ll do it! You said it’s only six months, right? Alec give me your phone I’ll send you my address in a bit and you can pick me up at 7 for our first date.” Magnus sighed grabbing Alec’s phone and exchanging their numbers before storming out of the meeting room. Alec wasn’t sure what Ragnor had managed to say to convince Magnus to agree to this but he never thought he’d be as grateful as he was right now to be in a fake relationship with Magnus Bane. If this is what it was going to take to save his band and keep Jace and Izzy happy then Alec was willing to try and he only hoped Magnus was feeling the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two which focuses around the first date and I promise even though Magnus seems like an asshole now he does have a good reason for it which will be explained in the next couple of chapters! Anyway once again hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :)

“Come on Alec at least undo the top button of your shirt it’s a date not a church service.” Alec was seriously beginning to regret asking for Isabelle’s help in getting ready for his ‘date’ with Magnus but it was the least he could do after she seemed so upset that he hadn’t mentioned it before despite the fact _he’d_ only known about it for nine hours. To his surprise Isabelle had taken the news of his new boyfriend being Magnus quite well despite her warnings in the past to avoid someone like him but all she had said was that she trusted his judgement but if Magnus broke his heart she would be first in line to kill him. Jace however, had not taken the news so well and had spent almost an hour trying to convince Alec to cancel the date because Magnus was “the epitome of a spoiled, stuck up celebrity”. Honestly Alec was pretty sure Jace was just jealous after Magnus beat him in some online poll last month for sexiest male celebrity but he couldn’t help thinking about Jace’s words. If he was right how was Alec supposed to put up with Magnus for six whole months when he barely lasted through a half hour meeting with him this morning and not only did he have to put up with him, he had to convince everyone, including his siblings, that he was in love with him.

 “Izzy, do you think I’m doing the right thing? Dating someone like Magnus?” Alec asked anxiously turning towards his sister. He knew he was probably over thinking things right now and he could always trust Izzy to give him the most honest answer even if it wasn’t exactly the situation she was thinking it was about.

 “I know this probably isn’t what you want to hear but you’re the only one that can make that decision Alec. But what I will say is that you’ve spent your whole life looking after me, Jace and Max and that’s meant you’ve missed out on a lot of things growing up so why not take this opportunity to try something new and if it doesn’t work out I’ll be here with a tub of ice cream and Netflix like you have been for me so many times.” Isabelle smiled at him and pulled him in for a tight hug giving him all the reassurance he needed that he was absolutely doing the right thing because like she said he’d spent his whole life looking after them and this was just another way of him doing it. “Now, hurry up and leave you don’t want to be late. Also, please undo the top button of your shirt.”

 Alec rolled his eyes at his sister but did as she said anyway before leaving their apartment noticing that Jace didn’t say a word to him as he left. Now that he was alone he finally had some time to think about everything and what it would be like having Magnus as his fake boyfriend. It felt almost like a massive joke to Alec that the first time he was ever in a relationship it was all fake anyway, he hadn’t come out until he was 18 and in his senior year of high school and he’d dated a couple of guys in college but they had never ended in anything serious for one reason or another and since graduating 2 years ago his sole focus had been on the band and his siblings so he hadn’t even had time to think about a relationship. He knew that Magnus had recently been in a very public relationship with his co-star Camille Belcourt and that it had ended very badly when Camille cheated on him according to Clary and Izzy who he had overheard gossiping about it one night when they were working late at the studio but other than that he didn’t know all that much about Magnus’ dating history although he was sure it was far more exciting than his own.

 

Luckily the drive to Magnus’ apartment wasn’t too long so Alec didn’t have enough time to start overthinking everything again and talk himself out of the situation and before he knew it he was knocking on Magnus’ door. However, when the door opened it wasn’t Magnus on the other side “Um hi, I’m Alec, I have a uh date with Magnus but I might have got the wrong apartment or something.” Alec was mentally cursing himself for how awkward he sounded while the woman on the other side just smirked at someone inside the apartment and Alec was really hoping it wasn’t Magnus.

 “So, you are real then, Raphael you owe me ten dollars.” She called inside the apartment whilst Alec stood awkwardly on the doorstep wondering who Raphael and this woman were and wishing this night would hurry up and end. As if she could sense Alec’s confusion the woman began speaking again, “Why don’t you come on in, Magnus should be ready soon. I’m Catarina and this is Raphael, we’re friends of Magnus.”

 “I wouldn’t go with the term friends personally maybe something more like my annoying co-star who always begs me for a ride home.” Alec looked over and saw that the words had come from a man sat in an armchair, Raphael he was guessing, who was looking him up and down judgmentally which immediately made Alec nervous. He had no clue how he was supposed to act around Magnus’ friends or what Magnus had even told them but as if on cue Magnus appeared from one of the other rooms to save Alec from this awkward situation and despite his feelings about Magnus’ personality he couldn’t deny that he was one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen especially in tight black jeans and a purple shirt with way more than just the top button undone. His thoughts about how attractive Magnus was however immediately disappeared when Magnus opened his mouth reminding Alec just how vain and arrogant he actually was.

“Oh please Raphael it’s more like you beg me to let you give me a ride home since I’m just about the most amazing person in your life. Anyway, as much as I love the two of you I’m sure Alexander wasn’t planning to bring you two along on our date so if you could please vacate my apartment.” Magnus responded while walking over towards Alec and kissing him on the cheek as a greeting and wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist. This didn’t last long though as Magnus dropped his arm and moved almost as far away from Alec as possible as soon as Raphael and Catarina had left leaving Alec to wonder if this was what it was going to be like between them every time they were alone together.

 “We should probably get going, there’s a lot of paparazzi outside by the way just to prepare you.” Alec said awkwardly trying to prepare himself more to go out and face the paparazzi rather than warn Magnus about it. He had faced the paparazzi numerous times during the last couple of years and it was probably one of the things he hated most about being in the band especially when there was as many of them as were currently outside Magnus’ apartment. Normally the only thing that would get him through it would be Izzy talking him down and staying right by his side but he didn’t have her here now and he wasn’t exactly sure how Magnus would be capable of keeping him calm especially with the two or three articles he’d read about Magnus’ attitude towards the paparazzi in the past.

 “Of course there’s loads of them out there.” Magnus stated as if it was obvious that he should have a ton of paparazzi just waiting out the front of his apartment building for him. When he noticed Alec’s look of confusion at his response he just rolled his eyes leaving Alec once again annoyed at him and the feeling of annoyance increased with every word that followed out of Magnus’ mouth. “We’re supposed to be fake dating to gain publicity so Ragnor and Lydia were _obviously_ going to tip off the press so we can be seen together to you know, achieve the whole purpose of this ridiculous thing. Is that really such a hard concept to grasp or is it true that band guys are just stupid?”

 Alec didn’t even have the effort to respond to Magnus’ insults so just grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly at him to indicate that they were leaving. As soon as they got out the front door of Magnus’ apartment block the paparazzi were asking a million questions about how long they had been dating, how and when did they meet and a whole load of other intrusive questions. Alec instinctively gripped Magnus’ hand harder feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation and luckily Magnus didn’t question it and just kept walking along behind him until they finally reached Alec’s car. Once they were in the car the same awkward tension settled over them that had been there in Magnus’ apartment and neither of them said a word to each other the whole journey to the restaurant. It wasn’t like Alec had expected them to be best friends and having a laugh the whole date but he hadn’t really expected it to feel as awkward as it currently did and he suddenly felt as if it was his fault, he hadn’t really been fair to Magnus by judging him based on what he had read about him online since the press had misjudged everyone in the band at one point or another so they could have very easily done the same to Magnus and the bad image had just stuck. Magnus had probably sensed Alec’s judgement and responded to him in the way he would have expected him to so Alec decided that he was going to make it his mission to get to know the real Magnus tonight not the image that the press had created of him of a spoiled brat who partied too hard and lashed out any time he didn’t get his own way.

 

By the time they had finished eating things had gone surprisingly well and Alec felt like he was finally breaking through Magnus’ hard exterior, they’d talked all about his role on the tv show and his friends and Alec had explained about the band and how he had basically had to raise his siblings when they were younger because his parents were constantly at work. For the first time since agreeing to the whole fake dating situation Alec felt like maybe this could work that maybe the two of them could pull off being a couple for six months and maybe they could actually be friends after all of it was over.

 “So, how come you finally agreed to this whole deal then? Because you seemed pretty against it for most of the meeting this morning.” Alec asked curiously after the waitress had come to clear their dessert plates and fetch the bill. However, he didn’t get the response he was expecting as Magnus very quickly and visibly stiffened in his seat and glared at Alec.

 “I don’t think that’s any of your business really.” Magnus practically spat at him only stopping when the waitress came over but as soon as she left he continued his rant at Alec. “I don’t need this for the same reason you do, I don’t have a pathetic failing band that needs saving. All you need to know is that you need this _way_ more than I do so keep yourself out of my business otherwise I’m out and you’ll have nothing.”

 Suddenly Alec felt like they were back at square one and any progress they had made over the last couple of hours had disappeared. All he wanted to do was go home and get the hell away from Magnus who had only proved to him that he was just as much of a self-entitled asshole as the press had said he was. He quickly paid the bill before they walked back to the car in silence and once again they spent the whole car journey with an awkward tension between them. The only time the tension disappeared was when they got back to Magnus’ apartment and they put their performance back on for the press, with Magnus even giving Alec a kiss goodbye out the front of his building.

 

On the drive back to his apartment all Alec could think about were Magnus’ words to him at the restaurant about how he needed this more than Magnus did and there was a part of Alec that hated the way that felt. His whole future now lay in the hands of Magnus Bane and all he wanted to do was go to bed and forget about the whole situation but he knew Izzy and Clary would be waiting up to hear all about the date so he put on a smile and headed up to the apartment ready to act as if he’d had the best night of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Alec’s date with Magnus and he hadn’t seen or heard from him since which if Alec was being honest, he was quite happy about. He’d spent the last few days at the recording studio putting all his effort into working on the album and had been looking forward to finally having a day off to do nothing however his plan was short lived after receiving a text from Lydia.

**Hey Alec, looks like the date with Magnus worked and the press have begun to write about the two of you being an item we just need to make sure they keep writing about it now! Spoke to Ragnor this morning and we’ve agreed it’ll be a good idea for you to go pick Magnus up from set tonight and take him home. He finishes at six so let me know if that works for you, Lydia.**

Alec groaned after finishing reading the text but figured he was going to have to see Magnus sooner or later so it may as well be today. He quickly replied to Lydia saying that was fine and headed out into the lounge where Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon were all gathered having an intense discussion which stopped the second they noticed him entering the room.

“Wow guys, way to not make it obvious you were talking about me.” Alec said sarcastically before sitting himself down on the sofa next to Izzy who just looked at him sympathetically. “Seriously, what is it?”

“We were just talking about the fact that we go on tour in two weeks for like two months and obviously you and Magnus are still just starting out in your relationship so it might be hard for you to be away from each other for that long so why don’t you invite him to come with us?” Alec couldn’t believe the words coming out of his sister’s mouth. Obviously, he knew that they were going on tour soon but it hadn’t even crossed his mind what was going to happen with the whole fake relationship issue with Magnus but he knew one thing for sure, there was no way in hell he was letting Magnus come on the tour with them.

“Oh yeah, well Magnus has filming and stuff as well for the show so it’s not like he can just drop everything and come with us like Simon does but I’m seeing him later so I guess we’ll just talk about it then.” Alec replied trying his best to seem upset about the fact that he might not have to see Magnus for two months but his act was clearly convincing enough because Izzy just gave him a sad smile before turning to Clary and starting to talk about tour outfits which Alec had absolutely no interest in so he decided this was the perfect time to make an escape and go out to clear his head for a bit before going to pick Magnus up. It hadn’t even been a week and the whole fake relationship was already overwhelming him and to make matters worse he didn’t even have anyone he could talk to about it, normally he would go to Izzy for advice but Lydia had made it clear to him that there would be serious consequences if he said anything to the rest of the band and it wasn’t exactly like he could talk to Magnus about it.

 

Before Alec knew it, it was time to go to pick Magnus up from set and he was absolutely dreading it. As if the situation wasn’t bad enough already when he got to the set he could hear Magnus and a girl arguing who Alec soon realised was Camille which meant Magnus was going to be an awful mood the whole car journey back.

“Oh my god, are you being fucking serious right now? My personal life is none of your business and it hasn’t been since you cheated on me or are you forgetting that you did that?” Magnus was basically yelling and hadn’t even realised Alec had entered the room but unfortunately Camille had.

“Well if it isn’t your boy-toy himself.” Camille smirked completely ignoring Magnus’ words and turning to Alec, looking him up and down before turning back to Magnus her smirk somehow becoming even more evil. “He’s cute I’ll give you that but it’s too bad it won’t last once he figures out how messed up you really are. To be honest Magnus, I’m surprised you’ve allowed yourself to get involved with another Lightwood it didn’t go to well for you last time one of them was in your life, did it? In fact, how does Robert feel about the fact that you’re now his son’s boyfriend?”

To Alec’s surprise, Magnus didn’t even respond to Camille just slumped down onto the sofa in the room and put his head in his hands as if in defeat. He wasn’t sure what it was that came over him, if it was the fact that she had brought up his family or that she had somehow managed to stop Magnus, who was always ready to defend himself, from fighting back with her but Alec just began yelling at her and couldn’t stop.

“Okay you listen here Camille, Magnus is right his personal life and our relationship is none of your business and neither is my family. I came here to see my boyfriend and I don’t really appreciate walking in to see his evil ex commenting on our relationship when it’s already a million times better than yours was with him because I’m not a cheater or a liar or just a bitch in general.”

“Wow Magnus he certainly is a feisty one but you might want to keep him in line and teach him not to upset your co-stars otherwise being on set is not going to be a fun experience for you.” Camille responded not even looking at Alec before turning and storming out of the room.

After Camille had left Magnus didn’t even say anything to Alec just stood, grabbed his stuff before taking Alec’s hand and walking off set to Alec’s car. Once again the whole car journey was silent and Alec couldn’t stop thinking about what Camille had meant when she mentioned his father being a part of Magnus’ life before. Alec had never been particularly close with Robert but after he came out things had become increasingly strained between the two of them with Robert not even speaking to Alec for the first year which left Alec wondering if this was when he had been involved in Magnus’ life. As much as he wanted to just ask Magnus about it he knew that he probably wouldn’t give him an answer so just decided to leave it for another time when maybe he could ask his mother if she knew anything about it.

 

When they finally reached Magnus’ apartment, Alec noticed there were a few paparazzi loitering around outside so he knew he was going to have to stay at Magnus’ for a little while so it didn’t become suspicious that he never actually spent any time there and it seemed like Magnus had the same idea too. Once they reached the inside of Magnus’ the silence was becoming far too tense for Alec and he knew he was going to have to say something to break the silence.

“Hey, are you okay? Things seemed a little tense back there with Camille when I came in.” Alec questioned before settling himself on one of Magnus’ sofas looking at the other man as he just paced back and forth across the lounge.

“First of all, it’s none of your business and second of all, you didn’t need to intervene I had things perfectly under control with her and then you came in and ruined everything do you know how much trouble she’s going to cause for me on set now. Everybody there already hates me enough because of her apart from Raphael and Cat and now you’ve just made everything a million times worse for me. Knowing your father, he probably set all this up just to make my life hell more than he already has.” Magnus replied, with hate coming out of every word acting as if Alec was the worst person in existence and it was then that he decided he’d had enough of this attitude and constantly being put down for no reason.

“Do you know what, screw you Magnus. I don’t know what your problem is with me or my family but I didn’t sign up to be continuously insulted and put down by you. You obviously have a terrible attitude and I feel sorry for the people on your set, they probably don’t hate you because of Camille, it’s probably because you’re an _awful_ person who never has a nice word to say about anyone except yourself and if you keep living your life like this you’re just going to end up miserable and alone. You were right the other night, I probably do need this more than you for the band to be successful but I’m not doing this anymore not if you don’t change your attitude quickly. What did I even _do_ for you to hate me so much anyway?” Alec was practically shouting at Magnus by the time he reached the end of his speech and at some point he’d stood up and was now practically face to face with him. There was a long moment of silence between the two of them and Alec was just about to leave to call Lydia and tell her he couldn’t do this when Magnus grabbed his arm pulling him back.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus finally responded and it was the most honest and sincere Alec had seen him look since they had met. He walked the two of them over to the sofa Alec had been sat on before and took a deep breath before continuing. “I deserved every word you just said to me and I shouldn’t have treated you the way I have been doing when my problem isn’t with you at all, it’s with your father. I mean I should know more than anyone that you can’t judge people based on their parents.”

Alec wasn’t entirely sure how to reply, he hadn’t been expecting this sort of response from Magnus. He’d been all set for an argument but here Magnus was apologising and confusing Alec even more with his statement about how you can’t judge people based on their parents. “Look Magnus,” Alec sighed trying to think of the best way to phrase this so Magnus didn’t suddenly become argumentative again. “I don’t know what’s happened between you and my dad in the past and I know it’s not really any of my business but if this whole fake relationship thing is going to work I need to know the truth about it all otherwise I don’t think I can do this.”

“Okay I’ll tell you but it’s not a nice story and I want you to promise me this won’t affect the way you feel about your father or your family.” Magnus said and if the situation had been different Alec would’ve rolled his eyes because there was no way in his mind his relationship with his father could be any worse than it already was. He nodded anyway and signalled for Magnus to go on with the story preparing for the worst. “So, all of this starts before either of us were even born, when Lightwood Industries was first starting out your father had a business partner called Asmodeus, he was my father. Right when things were beginning to take off for the business Asmodeus was cheating on his wife with my mother and she ended up getting pregnant with me and once Robert found out about this he convinced my father that they would have to blackmail my mother into staying quiet about the affair and the fact that Asmodeus was my father. They did that for 3 years before it all became too much for my mother and she took her own life and I was sent to live in foster care since no one supposedly knew who my birth father was. I was in and out of foster families for years until I finally turned 18 and was able to look into finding my birth father and it took me around two years but I finally found out it was Asmodeus so I set up a meeting with him and your father at Lightwood Industries and things went amazingly to begin with, they wanted me to become a part of the business and work alongside them because Asmodeus felt like he had let me down as a father and wanted to make things up to me. I was so excited and I finally felt like I’d found my place in the world, I had my real family, was about to become part of a large successful business, and I’d just began a relationship with this amazing guy after my first break-up with Camille. Anyway, a little while after this, your father heard from one of the employees about the guy I’d been dating and confronted me about it to which I told him I was bisexual and it hadn’t ever been a secret but Robert flipped started calling me a fag and a disgrace and basically tried to threaten me and scare me away from becoming a part of the business but I stood my ground saying I wanted a relationship with my father and he couldn’t get rid of me that easily. The next thing I knew he’d gone behind Asmodeus’ back and bought him out of the company leaving him with next to nothing which my father then ended up blaming me for and we had this massive argument and I haven’t seen him since that day five years ago I don’t even know if he’s still alive, let alone in New York and to be honest I don’t want to know anymore. As far as I’m concerned he never cared about me as a son just as a way of having someone to carry on the business when him and Robert couldn’t anymore since I’d heard Robert say there was no way his ‘ _faggy son’_ could ever take it over.”

After Magnus had finished Alec didn’t know what to say, he felt awful that his own father was basically the whole reason that Magnus never got to have a relationship with his and the fact that Magnus was crying by the end of it made him feel even worse as if this was somehow indirectly his fault just by being related to him. If he hadn’t hated Robert before there was no doubt in his mind that he would’ve hated him after hearing Magnus’ story and despite the fact he’d heard his father say many homophobic things to his face before there was something about the fact that he’d been saying them to other people as well that hurt Alec inside.

“Magnus, I am so sorry. I don’t even know what to say, I mean I knew my dad was a terrible person since I came out and he basically tried to disown me but I never imagined he was capable of something like this. Is that why you agreed to the fake relationship as a way to get back at him?” Alec knew this probably wasn’t the best time to ask but he just had to know the whole truth and he didn’t know if Magnus would give him an honest answer if he asked another time.

“Partly yes, but there was another reason. The company that owns the show had been threatening to cancel it if I didn’t clean up my act and I know how much the show means to people that I couldn’t be the reason they lost it. I know you think I’m the worst person in the world but I do care about the fans and the people that work on the show, I guess it’s just that I don’t always know how to show it.” Magnus shrugged before finally looking up at Alec for the first time since finishing his story looking for some kind of disgust or hatred in Alec’s expression but all there was, was sadness and heartbreak. “Look I know things got off to a rocky start between us and that’s mainly my own fault, but I really am sorry for the way I’ve been treating you Alec. What do you say we put all this behind us and start again, as friends this time.”

“I’d love that, why don’t we start right now? I heard there’s this great show on Netflix we could watch and the lead actor is _totally_ hot he’s called Magnus Bane have you heard of him?” Alec smirked before Magnus threw a cushion at him and got up to turn the TV on. Alec’s day had turned out completely different from the way he had expected it to when he got Lydia’s text but he finally felt content with the way things were between him and Magnus and he was actually looking forward to what the next few months would bring with the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and you finally have a bit of an explanation as to why Magnus was such an asshole so I promise he's going to be a lot nicer from now on with his attempt at being friends with Alec but that doesn't mean things are going to be easy for them from now on! As usual please let me know what you think because I love hearing your opinions and what you think is going to happen! Also feel free to check out my tumblr shadowmxlec :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up I've been super busy with uni work this week so didn't have much of a chance to work on it but I've got the next week off so I'm hoping to get chapter 5 up soon as well! This chapter is a bit of a filler but it's just to set things up for the tour which is starting next chapter and just in case anyone is interested in the band Alec is the drummer, Isabelle and Jace are guitarists, Clary is the bassist and they all sing. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think and feel free to check out my tumblr shadowmxlec :)

When Alec woke up the next morning he quickly realised he wasn’t in his room and grabbed his phone noticing that he had loads of missed calls from Isabelle and Jace. He looked over at Magnus who was still fast asleep on the sofa opposite him and realised he’d never seen Magnus look so peaceful in the short time since they’d met and Alec wondered how he still managed to look so attractive with his hair a mess and makeup smudged from his sleep. He quickly drew himself away from these thoughts and decided to call Isabelle back in the kitchen so that he wasn’t awkwardly watching Magnus when he woke up.

“Alec, thank god I thought you were dead or something!” Izzy exclaimed after picking up Alec’s call on the second ring. “Where the hell are you? We’re being picked up for tour rehearsals in an hour and we can’t be late.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister’s words considering she was usually the reason they were late. “I’m fine Iz, I just spent the night at Magnus’ I’m just about to leave now so I’ll be back in plenty of time.” Admittedly Alec had completely forgotten about the fact they had to rehearse today, his thoughts were too filled with what Magnus had told him last night about his father to think about work or anything else. He was dreading when he next had to face Robert and act as if nothing had changed despite the fact he now thought that his father was a monster. If it was up to Alec, he would never see Robert again but Maryse was always encouraging them to keep their father as a part of their life despite the fact they divorced a year ago and Alec, Isabelle and Jace had all taken Maryse’s side but Alec knew how important family was to his mother so at least tried to make the effort.

“Hello? Are you even listening to me? Do you know what forget it just hurry up and get back here before I kill you.” Izzy’s voice brought Alec out of his thoughts before realising that she had hung up the phone. The mention of tour rehearsal reminded Alec that he’d completely forgotten to mention about the tour to Magnus last night and he knew Isabelle would be bugging him for an answer about whether he was coming or not as soon as he got home.

He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and began to write Magnus a note to let him know he had to leave but needed to speak to him soon when Magnus entered the kitchen looking confused at Alec’s presence. “I didn’t realise you were still here, I guessed you would have gone home as soon as you woke up. Not that I mind you being here, just surprised is all. Did you want to go out for breakfast or something?”

Alec was surprised at how much Magnus was rambling but he guessed it had something to do with the fact he’d just woken up and that his brain wasn’t fully functioning yet. Although that still didn’t make sense why he was asking Alec out for breakfast, despite the fact they had agreed to be friends last night he still thought Magnus would have wanted him to leave straight away this morning considering they’d spent the whole night together. “Any other morning would be great for breakfast but I’m being picked up for tour rehearsal in an hour so I need to get back.”

“Oh, you’re going on tour soon?” Magnus looked almost disappointed and Alec mentally cursed as this wasn’t the way he was planning on bringing it up.

“Uh yeah, I meant to ask you about it actually it starts in two weeks and then we’re away for like two months so obviously if we want people to believe were still together then you should probably come visit for a couple of days or something but I get if you’re busy with filming and stuff.” Alec wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about asking Magnus to come visit him on tour, he guessed it was just down to the fact they would be in close proximity to his siblings 24/7 if Magnus did decide to visit and he was worried they wouldn’t be able to pull of the whole fake relationship thing.

Magnus seemed to think things over in his head for a while before a smile lit up his face. “Actually, the timing is perfect, I finish filming next week and then I have a couple of months completely off since I’ve worked non-stop for the last like two years so I can come with you for the whole thing, if that’s okay with you of course?” Alec was completely taken aback by Magnus’ answer, he’d expected him to come for a weekend maybe a week at the most but definitely not the whole tour. He didn’t even know what to reply to Magnus because it seemed like he genuinely wanted to come which was the most surprising part, it was like a completely different Magnus was in front of him than the one who had been in Lydia’s office a week ago and Alec was scared to say the wrong thing in case the other side of Magnus came back.

“Yeah that would be great. Anyway, now that’s settled I really should get going so Isabelle doesn’t kill me, I’ll, um, text you the details about the tour.” Alec forced himself to sound excited and just hoped Magnus bought it but he made a quick exit before Magnus could say anything else. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Magnus specifically coming on tour with him it was the more to do with that he had never brought anyone on tour before like Isabelle, Jace and Clary had and with them all practically living on top of one another on the tour bus there was always arguments and Alec wasn’t sure if the two of them could withstand that considering their friendship was very fragile as it was let alone placed in a high stress situation.

 

Luckily the rehearsal managed to distract Alec’s mind for most of the day but once they get back to their apartment Jace and Izzy decide to corner him about Magnus coming on the tour. As much as he loves his siblings and would do anything for them he really wished they didn’t get so invested in his personal life, particularly Izzy who had been trying to set him up with ‘the perfect guy’ for the past five years and now that she believed he was in a relationship with Magnus she insisted on knowing all the details. Jace was different, he seemed to have some kind of issue with him dating Magnus and spent any moment he could trying to talk Alec out of the relationship despite the fact they had only been together for a week.

“Okay so let’s talk about the fact you spent the night at Magnus’ big bro, did you ask him about tour?” Izzy smirked following Alec into his room and settling herself down on his bed. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this conversation right now so he figured if he gave her answers quickly, the sooner she would leave.

“Yes, we did, he finishes filming in a week so he’s coming for the whole thing. And can we please not make a big deal about the fact I stayed the night, it was only because we both fell asleep watching TV.” Alec replied knowing his sister would make a bigger deal out of this whole conversation than necessary if he didn’t shut it down.

Alec hadn’t even realised Jace had followed the two of them to his room until he spoke from where he stood in the doorway to Alec’s room. “Do you really think that’s a good idea? I mean you’ve been on one date and stayed the night accidentally, you hardly know the guy.” Alec couldn’t believe how hypocritical Jace was being considering him and Clary had only known each other a couple of weeks when she first came on tour and Izzy had only been in a relationship for about a month when she first brought Simon on tour with them.

“I don’t recall you having this much of an issue when Iz first brought Simon on tour, or when you decided to invite Clary on tour without consulting us even though you’d only known her for two seconds.” Alec raised his eyebrows at his brother waiting to see his response, he knew this wasn’t really about the fact that he hadn’t known Magnus long but he couldn’t figure out what Jace’s actual issue was.

“That’s completely different and you know it. We knew Simon for ages before him and Izzy started dating and if Clary hadn’t agreed to come on tour with us then we wouldn’t have had a bassist considering the one _you_ found quit two days before the tour. Also, neither of them were actor’s well known for their bad attitude.” Jace responded clearly ready to have an argument about this but Alec refused to take the bait. He wasn’t going to argue with Jace about something that was completely out of his control, in six months Magnus would be out of their lives and Jace would have nothing to worry about so if he could just get over whatever issue he had with Magnus for a while then it would make Alec’s life a million times easier but it’s not like he could say that to Jace who had to believe Alec’s relationship was for the long haul.

“Okay look I’m not arguing with you Jace, Magnus is coming on tour and that’s that there’s nothing you can say that will change my mind. Now if the two of you will please leave me alone because I have some songs I need to work on.” Alec wasn’t really planning on working on songs he just wanted a way to get rid of his siblings so he could have some peace and quiet and he knew this was the easiest way to do it.

Before she left his room, Isabelle pulled Alec into a tight hug and whispered in his ear that she would always be there for him. He had no idea what she had meant by that but he could guess it had something to do with the whole Jace and Magnus thing that would likely end up becoming an issue on tour. If he hadn’t been dreading Magnus coming on tour already, the argument with Jace had just made him feel even more anxious about the whole thing all he could hope for is that Magnus would play nice while they were on tour so that Jace could get over whatever issues it was that he had with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Things had been going pretty well between Alec and Magnus over the two weeks leading up to tour, they’d been visiting each other at work, Alec had introduced Magnus to his siblings and even stayed the night a few more times over at Magnus’. All of this meant Alec was feeling far less anxious about Magnus coming on tour with them especially because he had clicked with Izzy and Clary as soon as they met, Jace was still causing issues about Magnus coming on tour but Alec had decided he would just let it be and hoped that he would eventually be won over by Magnus.

As they were travelling overnight to the first tour location, Magnus, Simon and Clary were all meeting at the Lightwood’s apartment to be picked up by the tour bus. As Alec expected, Magnus was last to arrive but he still seemed to be in a good enough mood, at least until the tour bus arrived and the reality about his living situation for the next two months set in. “Well it certainly is cosy isn’t it.” Magnus commented as he looked around, taking in just how small the space was.

“Don’t act so surprised at its size, it’s a tour bus not a five-star hotel.” Jace rolled his eyes and dumped his bag in his bunk before stalking off into the back lounge. Alec had introduced Magnus to Jace about a week before and they certainly didn’t hit it off in the best of ways considering Jace criticised pretty much everything Magnus said which then made him become defensive and wary of Jace which Alec wasn’t thrilled about.

Alec was just beginning to unpack his things into his bunk when he heard Isabelle mention something about how Magnus shouldn’t let him organise their bunk or it would be the most boring looking bunk in the world. Then it hit him, if this was going to be believable then of course him and Magnus were going to have to share and he wasn’t sure how Magnus would react to that. Soon enough Isabelle and Simon finished sorting their stuff and went to join Jace and Clary in the back lounge leaving Magnus and Alec alone to finish setting up their home for the next two months. “Are you okay with this? Like the whole sharing a bunk thing, I know it’s probably not what you expected when you agreed to come on tour.” Alec questioned nervously sitting himself down next to Magnus who had made himself right at home in the bunk.

“Of course I’m okay with it Alec, I wasn’t expecting to be quite so near your siblings all the time but I figured the two of us would have to share a bed to make it seem like we’re actually a couple. Besides we’re both adults and know it doesn’t really mean anything so it’s fine.” Magnus smiled placing his hand on Alec’s knee to reassure him but Alec was still feeling slightly uneasy about the whole thing, they were basically going to have to act like a couple 24/7 for the next two months and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. “I promise you everything will be fine, I won’t even give Jace the reaction he’s trying to get from me with all of his obvious provoking.”

 

For the first few weeks of the tour everything seemed to run pretty smoothly with Magnus on the tour, he’d even seemed to form some sort of weird friendship with Simon since they were the only two about when the others had to go off and do band stuff. It wasn’t until the around the third week of tour when they had a night off in Las Vegas and Isabelle had decided that they should all go out to a club that things began to go downhill and they went down very rapidly. Magnus was out on the dancefloor with Clary and Isabelle leaving Alec sitting in their private booth with Jace and Simon who were keeping a close eye on their girlfriends although Alec wasn’t completely sure why since both girls could easily take on anyone who so much looked at them the wrong way.

“You know what when Izzy first told me you were dating Magnus Bane I was truly shocked because I was like woah Alec is dating an actual psycho that’s so unlike him but he’s actually _such_ a good dude like he even talks to me about comic books and stuff like who knew that _the_ Magnus Bane would like nerd things because I certainly didn’t.” Simon was rambling on like he usually did when he’d had too much to drink and Alec usually just zoned out and nodded along to make Simon think he was listening but for whatever reason he’d actually listened this time and it appeared Jace was listening too.

“Yeah it is interesting how he suddenly seems to be _so perfect_ since he started dating you Alec considering the fact that his public image was an absolute mess before. I mean it might be a coincidence but if I were you I’d be careful.” Jace shrugged before taking another sip of his drink and raising his eyebrows at Alec clearly expecting a response.

“What exactly are you implying here Jace? That Magnus is using me?” Alec didn’t know why Jace was doing this now, he thought they’d sorted things in the first week of tour when Alec had made Jace and Magnus sit down to talk about whatever issues they had but clearly they hadn’t.

“I mean it’s definitely possible, I wouldn’t put it past the guy and I mean it’s not exactly like you’re his usual type.” Alec couldn’t believe the words coming out of Jace’s mouth, of course it was true to an extent but Alec wasn’t thinking about that, he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol helping to fuel his emotions but his anger towards Jace was reaching an all-time high.

“So, you don’t think someone like Magnus could just genuinely like me without something being in it for them? Thanks a lot Jace you really know how to make me feel good about myself.” Alec practically spat in response to his brother’s words.

As if things weren’t tense enough at the table, it was that moment that Magnus and the girls chose to return all laughing about something and sitting down next to their respective partners. Almost immediately Magnus picked up on the tense mood at the table and cuddled into Alec’s side to quietly ask him what was going on. Alec however, wasn’t ready to let the things Jace had said drop and decided to respond very loudly “Oh nothing just that Jace thinks you’re using me because how could you ever actually genuinely like me?”

Magnus suddenly tensed up against Alec’s side but instead of responding to Jace he stood up and turned to face Alec “You know what I’m suddenly not feeling well, do you want to head back to the bus?” Alec just nodded in response before saying a quick goodbye to Isabelle, Simon and Clary and even though he knew he was being immature he just ignored Jace and headed out the door hand in hand with Magnus. He wasn’t entirely sure when he had grown so attached to his friendship with Magnus but Alec couldn’t help feeling genuinely upset by Jace’s words despite the fact that they were true in a way, both him and Magnus were using each other as a way to save their careers but he felt that they were beginning to form a real friendship outside of that as well. The whole walk back to the bus was silent which had become unusual for them as it hadn’t been like this since their first dates, it wasn’t until they were back in the bus that Magnus spoke again.

“So, looks like that talk with Jace didn’t go as well as we thought it did.” Alec just made a sighing noise in response which Magnus took as a cue to sit down beside him picking up on Alec’s upset mood. “Look Alec, I know this relationship between us isn’t real but you shouldn’t let what Jace said upset you, you’re one of the most kind-hearted and caring people I’ve ever met, any guy would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend, real or fake, and I mean you’re also pretty hot so there’s that.”

Alec looked up to see a small smile on Magnus’ face and couldn’t help but smile back.    In the short time that they’d known each other Magnus really had become one of Alec’s best friends and although he’d been initially hesitant about the fake relationship with him he now couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else other than Magnus.

They made sure that by the time the others got back they were both in bed and asleep, or pretending to be in Alec’s case. He knew that they’d have to sort things with Jace at some point but at this moment his mind couldn’t stop going over the events of the night and both Jace and Magnus’ words. He didn’t know what the future held for him and Magnus after the whole thing was over but he at least wanted them to stay friends because that was one part of the whole thing that he’d stopped faking and from the way Magnus had reassured him when they got back to the bus tonight he hoped that Magnus had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me a bit longer to write than expected but I kept changing ideas about how I wanted it to turn out but hopefully you like it! As usual please let me know what you think or what you like and dislike because it really does help me in the writing and developing of the story :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Alec woke up the next morning he was greeted by potentially the worst headache of his life and an empty bed. The headache wasn’t too surprising as he’d drunk a lot more than he usually did on nights out but the empty bed was what was intriguing him as he usually had to force Magnus to get up before 10am. As he approached the bus kitchen to grab some water and find something to deal with his headache he heard voices talking and figured one of them was Magnus but when he realised the second one was Jace he stopped and just decided to listen in for a minute. Alec wasn’t generally a nosy person, he believed that if someone wanted you to know something they would tell you themselves but as both Jace and Magnus were important to him he wanted to know what was going on.

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying, I am sorry Magnus. I guess I was just worried about Alec considering he’s never had a serious boyfriend before and some of the guys he dated in college really were assholes and with your public image I was worried you might be just like them.” Alec rolled his eyes at Jace’s attempt at an apology although he was glad Magnus was getting any type of apology at all.

“It’s fine I totally get it, you’re just protective of him. It’s the same reason Raphael has been so hard on Alec when he comes to visit me on set because he knows what Camille was like. But Alec isn’t Camille and I’m not the guys Alec has dated, so to make things easier for everyone what do you say we agree to get along for as long as we’re both a part of Alec’s life?”

Alec didn’t bother waiting to hear Jace’s response before going through into the kitchen and walking over to where Magnus was making breakfast. As he entered an awkward silence settled between the three of them and Alec hated it, he hadn’t been expecting things to be great between them after what was said between him and Jace last night but he also didn’t want things to be like this from now on, the only issue was he didn’t know the right words to say exactly. Luckily for him Jace didn’t seem to be having the same issue, “I’m sorry about what I said last night Alec, I was just being overprotective and the alcohol probably didn’t help. I think we all just need to move forward from this and for as long as you and Magnus are together I promise I’ll play nice. Although if you break his heart I won’t hesitate to break you.” Alec let out a breath he didn’t even realise he had been holding at Jace’s words. Despite the final part he’d directed at Magnus it seemed as if he was being really truthful and he guessed it was his way of agreeing to Magnus’ earlier question without cluing Alec in to what they had been talking about.

“Yeah I’d love that. I mean you two are my best friends, apart from Izzy of course, and having you not get along was making things so hard for me.” Alec responded and when he looked over to Magnus he found him already looking directly back with what looked like an almost fond expression on his face. It only lasted a second though before he turned back to finish what he was cooking that Alec began doubting if it had been real.

One by one everyone else joined them in the kitchen and Magnus managed to make enough breakfast for everyone claiming that he was used to doing it after having so many people crash at his apartment after parties over the last few years. Alec couldn’t help but smile watching the way Magnus easily joked around with Izzy or talked about comic books with Simon, he was very quickly becoming one of the most important people in Alec’s life and the fact that he’d slotted into his family so well made it all so much harder to think about what life would be like once their fake relationship was over. They were almost halfway through the six months now and considering how the first three months had flown by Alec couldn’t help but want things to slow down a bit so he could enjoy this time with Magnus for as long as possible. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing and when he pulled it out of his pocket he found Maryse’s caller ID showing up on the screen.

“Mom, hey, what’s up?” Alec asked confused as to why Maryse was calling him. While they had become a lot closer since his parents had divorced she still wasn’t exactly the type parent who would call up just to see how her kids were doing, she only called when there was a reason for it.

“Are you with Isabelle and Jace right now?” This only made Alec even more confused, if she wanted to speak to all three of them then it meant it had to be something important, he informed her that he was with them and she quickly instructed him to put his phone on speaker. “Okay so as you all know, I didn’t think it was going to be possible to get the time off work for mine and Max’s usual visit to your LA tour stop but luckily I’ve managed to get the next few days off so we’re at the airport now and we will be joining you for the few days you’re in LA.”

All three Lightwood siblings began to get excited about the prospect of their little brother joining them for a few days on tour. Since their first tour they always made sure that they stopped in LA for two or three days so that Maryse and Max could join them since it wasn’t suitable for Max to travel on the bus with them and they had all been disappointed when Maryse had told them she didn’t think it would be possible this time around. However, their excitement was cut short when Maryse began to speak again, “There is something else as well. Your father has decided he wants to come visit as well so he will be joining us.”

As soon as the words left her mouth Magnus excused himself and headed off towards the back of the bus leaving everyone else to stare at Alec curiously. Realising Maryse was still on the phone he quickly said his goodbyes and assured her that he would text her later about the details on where they could meet. “What’s up with Magnus?” Isabelle asked almost immediately after Alec had hung up the phone looking at her brother with an expectant look on her face implying that she wanted an answer.

“I’m not sure, maybe he’s just nervous about meeting mom and dad. I mean he’s heard all the horror stories from Simon about what they were like when the two of you started dating. Anyway, I should probably go check on him.” Alec had used the first excuse he could think of to stop more questions about Magnus’ unusual behaviour and made a quick exit finding Magnus in the back lounge just staring out the window with a blank look on his face. Alec slowly sat down in front of him and took one of Magnus’ hands in his own so he knew that Alec was there if he wanted to talk.

They silently sat like that for a while, with Magnus staring out the window and Alec switching between also looking out the window and looking at Magnus. Eventually Magnus turned back to face him but lowered his head so he was looking at their entwined hands. “I can leave the tour for a couple of days if you want. I have a couple of friends in LA I could stay with or I can head back to New York for a while if you don’t want me in LA at all.”

“What? Why would you think that I’d want you to leave the tour for a couple of days?” That was the last thing Alec had been expecting Magnus to say as in his head there was no logical explanation as to why he would think that.

“It’s just with your dad coming I guessed that you wouldn’t want me around to create more drama. You said it yourself back in the first few weeks of this fake relationship thing, I’m an awful person, and Robert knows that. What if I can’t handle seeing him again and I end up losing it?” Magnus sounded so vulnerable, even more so than when he’d first told Alec about the history between him and Robert. What surprised him most though was that he remembered what Alec had said to him when they had argued, Magnus always seemed like the type of person who just let insults go over his head. As well as this surely the fact that they had become such good friends should have shown Magnus that he no longer thought of him that way.

“Magnus,” Alec sighed once again trying to think of the right words to say. “We both said some horrible things to each other at the beginning of this relationship but things have changed now and I meant what I said to Jace earlier about you being one of my best friends. I want things to stay that way after this whole thing is over regardless of what happens with my father tonight and I’ll stay by your side the entire time to help you out with seeing him again. Besides he’d be a million times worse to me without you here.”

Magnus looked up and had the same fond look on his face from back when they were in the kitchen. “Thank you, Alexander you really are an amazing person.” Alec couldn’t help the blush that crept on to his face at Magnus’ words and in that moment, he didn’t care what happened with Robert tonight, everyone else that he cared about would be there and that was all that mattered to him.

 

Alec and Magnus were practically side by side for the rest of the day and Alec was purposefully ignoring Isabelle’s questioning or concerned looks. Magnus had managed to call in a few favours with his LA friends and get them a last-minute table at a fancy Italian restaurant which they were all now waiting outside of for Maryse, Robert and Max. They didn’t have to wait too long as soon enough Max was running up to the group with Maryse and Robert not long behind him.

“Alec, Izzy, Jace!” Max yelled as he approached them and was immediately pulled into a group hug with his siblings before pulling away and giving a quick wave to Clary and Simon. He then turned his attention to Magnus and looked confused about his presence there as he was still a stranger to him and Alec wasn’t too sure how much Max knew about their relationship.

“Hey Max, I’m Magnus, Alec’s boyfriend.” Magnus crouched down to his level with a friendly smile. Max looked curiously back at him for a few moments before deciding that Magnus seemed nice enough and hugging him. Once Max had let him go and disappeared to tell Simon and Clary about the new comic book he was working on Magnus straightened up and turned to face Maryse and Robert. “You must be Maryse, Alec’s mother. It’s lovely to finally meet you he’s told me so much about you.”

“I wish I could say the same to you but Alec isn’t the biggest fan of sharing about his personal life. Although from what I’ve seen both him and Isabelle seem to be very taken with you.” Maryse smiled before turning to Robert. To anyone else it would seem as if Maryse was just prompting Robert to introduce himself but Alec could sense the underlying tension between the two of them that had been there since Maryse found out about his affair. He guessed that they had most likely had some sort of argument on the way here about Magnus and this was Maryse’s way of telling him to make a good impression on their son’s boyfriend.

Robert cleared his throat and looked Magnus up and down before speaking “I’m Robert Lightwood, Alec’s father, it’s a pleasure to meet you Magnus.” He stuck his hand out for Magnus to shake which he did but not before glancing at Alec and giving him a confused look about his father’s behaviour. Robert had clearly not told Maryse about the history between himself and Magnus and intended for things to stay that way which Alec certainly wasn’t going to stand for. However, he knew this probably wasn’t the ideal time or place to have that argument so just let it go for now and hoped they would be able to get through the meal in relative peace and quiet.

For the majority of the meal they did manage to all be civil with each other, Alec ignored the glares he knew Robert was sending towards him and Magnus anytime they did anything that showed they were a couple and Robert ignored the glares from Alec anytime he made some sly comments towards Magnus. However, after Robert’s latest comment about Magnus’ family Alec couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Funny you should mention Magnus’ family, _father_ , since you’re basically the reason he’s never had any.”

“What are you talking about Alec? Your father’s never met Magnus before.” Maryse looked between her eldest son and Robert expecting answers and her tone had implied that she wanted them quickly.

“He has actually. You can add that to the list of things he’s lied to you about, he’s actually played quite a big part in Magnus’ life. In fact, why don’t you tell them about how you’re the reason Magnus’ mother killed herself or about the time you ruined his relationship with his father just because you hated the fact he was bisexual.” Alec responded voice raising more and more as he went on before Robert had the chance to lie even more about what had happened in the past. Magnus was frozen still next to Alec just staring down at the table but Alec could hear him taking deep breaths trying to keep calm and it was then that it hit Alec what he had done. He’d just told basically the whole restaurant about one of the darkest times in Magnus’ life all because he couldn’t contain his frustration at his own father and in a place like LA it wouldn’t be long before the news was the biggest story in the press and the whole country knew about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is at chapter six and the halfway point already. I know there's been quite a bit of drama so far but the next couple of chapters are going to focus a lot more around the future of their relationship so things should calm down a bit then! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story overall as well!


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after Alec’s outburst at his father had, as expected, led to Magnus’ past being spread all over social media by both the media and fans alike. This had then led to an emergency meeting with Ragnor and Lydia over skype where it was decided Magnus should leave the tour and return to New York for the final two weeks so there was time for the news to blow over before Alec and Magnus were spotted together again.

Alec felt awful about what he’d done and the fact that he hadn’t been able to speak about it with Magnus before he flew back to New York made him feel ten times worse, Isabelle tried to reassure him that things would be fine between them but everyone could see that Alec had become miserable on tour without Magnus around. He was hardly leaving his bunk except to do the shows or at night when everyone else had fallen asleep and he would go sit in the back lounge to just think about everything that had happened over the last few months. The one thing he couldn’t get his head around was why he felt so empty without Magnus around. It wasn’t even just Magnus’ presence he missed it was the little things which he’d never had when on tour before, he missed being able to look over to the side of the stage midway through a show and see Magnus there smiling or when they’d stay up watching trashy reality shows until the early hours of the morning and always seem to end up cuddling by the end of the first episode. It was one of the final nights of tour when it hit Alec why it was that he missed Magnus so much, at some point during the tour he’d stopped faking his part of the relationship and he was falling for Magnus.

Unfortunately for Alec, he was going to have to wait even longer to talk to Magnus about everything that had happened because his first night back in New York the band were attending some big awards show where they were nominated for ‘Best New Artist’. Magnus was also going to be there as Alec’s date as Lydia had text him about a week before to tell him that they needed their ‘comeback appearance’ to be a big one. Alec couldn’t help but feel nervous about the whole situation, he was hoping to speak to Magnus at some point in the day before they left for the show but both of their schedules had been so busy for the day they just hadn’t been able to find time to meet before so now here they were sitting in the back of a car in silence waiting for their cue to walk the red carpet.

“Magnus, I am _so_ sorry about everything that’s happened over the last couple of weeks. I know this isn’t the best time or place for this but I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you.” The words were tumbling out of Alec’s mouth before he even registered what he was saying, desperate for the awkwardness between them to disappear.

“I know and you don’t need to apologise Alec, none of this was your fault.” Alec didn’t even bother to hide his surprise at Magnus’ words. He’d spent the last two weeks hating himself for what he’d done to Magnus, assuming that he now hated Alec again due to their lack of contact except a few texts about the plans for the red carpet and now here Magnus was telling him it wasn’t his fault. Before he had a chance to respond Magnus spoke up again, “I mean we knew Robert was probably going to try and rile me up in some way I just never expected you to be the one to begin yelling at him.”

“Trust me I didn’t either. Are we okay though?” Alec asked purposefully avoiding Magnus’ gaze not wanting Magnus to see his disappointment if he said that he didn’t want them to be friends anymore.

“Of course we’re okay. I missed you a lot over the last couple of weeks but I just needed some space to sort everything out in my own head. Now, lets go out there and show everyone how in love we are.” Magnus was clearly joking about the last part but Alec still blushed and looked away quickly before he could see the affect his words had had on him.

 

The awards show passed with not much excitement apart from when the band won the award they had been up for and someone decided it would be a good idea to let Jace do their winners speech even though he was clearly the most drunk out of the four of them. Alec hadn’t drunk all that much the whole night and he was now feeling slightly out of place at the label afterparty where it seemed everyone else was having a competition to see who could embarrass themselves the most. Magnus had been by his side almost the whole night always finding some excuse to touch him whether it was holding his hand or wrapping an arm around his waist and Alec couldn’t help the butterflies that appeared every time it happened. They were currently at the bar chatting with Maia, one of the producers at the label who Alec worked with a lot. However, Alec was very much distracted by Magnus’ hand which was casually placed under his suit jacket lazily drawing patterns along his back. Maia was telling Magnus stories about what it was like working with the band when Alec’s gaze drifted over to the door and he noticed Camille entering the party causing him to stiffen up which Magnus noticed immediately. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Um not really, Camille just walked in.” Alec mumbled, trying to keep from drawing attention over to them.

“Well then, looks like it’s time for us to leave.” To anyone else it would appear that Magnus was joking but Alec could sense that there was an element of truthfulness in the way he said it.

“We can go, if that’s what you want?”

“No way are you ditching me at yet another afterparty Lightwood, you _always_ do this.” Maia suddenly said reminding Alec that she was there and straight away he felt guilty about wanting to leave when he should be celebrating the bands win with everyone else.

“Don’t worry Maia, we’re not ditching you. Although we do need to leave before Camille spots us and stirs up some unnecessary drama so how about we just move the party to my place?” Magnus sounded slightly nervous at the suggestion but Alec couldn’t think of anything better than getting away from all the drama and press that label afterparties always brought and just celebrating with those closest to him.

 

About an hour or so later Alec found himself curled against Magnus’ side while Izzy was telling everyone stories about their teenage years. Despite Alec’s excitement about the band winning earlier he could easily say this was the happiest he had been all night surrounded by those that cared about him such as his siblings, Simon, Clary, Maia and Lydia and he was even grateful that Magnus’ friends had come along as well, he’d grown quite fond of Catarina and Raphael over the last couple of months and even though he didn’t know much about Ragnor outside of their meetings he was glad he was there for Magnus. He was brought out of his thoughts when he realised what story Isabelle had begun telling and groaned hiding his face against Magnus’ neck in embarrassment.

“So at dinner one night a few days after the conversation with dad Alec decided to announce that he had a girlfriend called Jessica Hawkblue and _then_ he somehow managed to make us all believe it for like two months even though we literally knew nothing about her since she wasn’t real. I even tried to look her up on Facebook and when nothing came up he tried to tell me it was because she didn’t believe in it.” Alec could feel Magnus chuckling underneath him and he knew when he looked up at him he had gone bright red.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be ashamed about Alec. We all did stupid things when we were sixteen, me especially, which I’m sure Raphael would love to tell you about sometime.” Magnus spoke softly, making sure Alec was the only one who heard, and gave him a small smile while gently grabbing his hand to reassure him. Alec looked away knowing he was going an even brighter red and noticed Ragnor and Lydia giving each other knowing glances about how well the fake dating was going. He couldn’t help but wonder if they would be giving each other the same look if they knew that Alec wasn’t faking it anymore. He quickly drew himself away from these thoughts knowing that now wasn’t really the time, he would worry about his feelings for Magnus another time for now he just wanted to enjoy the party and celebrate with the people he knew were his family.

After Izzy finally gave up on reliving their teenage years, much to Alec and Jace’s happiness but to everyone else’s disappointment, the party began to die down. Eventually it was just Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Maia left sitting around in the loft chatting about everything and nothing at the same time and Alec could feel himself beginning to grow tired, he wasn’t sure whether he should go home or not, usually he slept on the sofa at Magnus’ or in one of his spare rooms but he couldn’t exactly do that with the others around but at the same time it would appear strange to them if he left his boyfriends house to go home. As if Magnus was thinking the same thing he cleared his throat and stood up turning to once again grab Alec’s hand, “As much as I love you all I am exhausted so I am going to head to bed and take my boyfriend with me as he’s practically falling asleep on me. Feel free to stay as long as you want, the spare rooms are open to all three of you.”

Alec couldn’t stop his mind from overthinking this, Magnus had decided he wanted him to stay surely that had to mean something, he could’ve just kicked all of them out but instead he let Alec’s family and friends stay and brought Alec to his room. Whilst Magnus disappeared off into his bathroom to get ready for bed, Alec’s head was spinning with these thoughts and wondering if the relationship wasn’t fake for Magnus anymore either. The signs had been there all night but he couldn’t be sure if they were just for show or not, the lack of sleep and alcohol flowing through him was making it hard to tell if he was just seeing this because he wanted to or not and when Magnus emerged from the bathroom with his face free from makeup and his hair a mess Alec could hardly breathe with how attractive he still managed to look. As he slowly approached where Alec was sat on the bed Magnus had a look of confusion on his face, a look that Alec had rarely seen from him and he was cautious as he sat down next to Alec. “Alexander, are you okay?”

“Can I kiss you?” For the second time that night the words came out of Alec’s mouth before he even had time to register what he was saying and Magnus looked a taken aback by his response. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know why I thought to ask that it’s just- “

Before he had time to finish his sentence Magnus’ lips were on his, hand against Alec’s cheek, kissing him softly but passionately at the same time. They had kissed plenty of times before for the relationship but they had been for the press and nothing more than a quick peck, this felt different though, this was just for the two of them and now that Alec knew what it was like to kiss properly he never wanted to experience any other kiss again. As they pulled away from each other Alec searched Magnus’ eyes for any type of sign that this meant as much to him as it did to Alec but he couldn’t figure out what the look was in his eyes.

Nothing more was said between them as Magnus got up to turn the lights out and climbed into bed next to Alec resting his head on his chest. Magnus fell asleep not long after that but Alec couldn’t stop his thoughts from being consumed by the memories of the kiss and what it meant for the future between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was one of my favourites to write so far so please feel free to let me know what you think of it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 8 is finally here! I want to apologise for how long it's taken me to post this I've just been so busy with uni and family stuff and getting ready for christmas that i've hardly had time to sleep let alone write and hopefully it shouldn't take me this long to update the next chapter as things are calming down a bit now. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please feel free to let me know what you think, it's always appreciated :)

When Alec woke the next morning he found himself rolling over to an empty bed, which wasn’t unusual for him but what was unusual was that he was in _Magnus’_ bed. Suddenly the events from the previous night all came rushing back to him and he was filled with a sense of dread, he didn’t even want to think about what Magnus was thinking about the whole situation, how could he have been so stupid to let his guard down and kiss Magnus. The one thing he knew for certain was that they had to talk about whatever had happened the night before and now seemed as good a time as any to get it over with. Unfortunately for him, the world seemed to be against Alec that morning as when he found Magnus he was in the kitchen with Isabelle and Maia making them breakfast wearing only boxers and Alec’s shirt unbuttoned which he had worn for the show the night before. Alec couldn’t help but stare at the sight of Magnus in his shirt, the way it was slightly too long for him but still defined his arms perfectly showing off his muscles. If he hadn’t been sure that he had feelings for Magnus before, there was no denying it now.

“Well good morning to you sleeping beauty, I was just making these lovely ladies some pancakes. Did you want some?” Magnus casually strolled over to where Alec was stood giving him a quick kiss before heading back to where he was cooking clearly unaware of the affect that he was having on him. Alec moved himself to sit down opposite Isabelle who gave him a questioning look from the blush on his face from his small interaction with Magnus, all he could do was give her a small smile before turning back to face Magnus trying his hardest not to get distracted by the view in front of him.

“Uh yeah pancakes sound wonderful. Did you want me to help you clear up later once Izzy and Maia have gone?”

“No way Lightwood, you’re leaving with us. You guys have studio time booked in with me today and Clary has already texted saying her and Jace won’t be in because he’s ‘ill’ which we all know means he’s hungover and Lydia will kill us all if only Iz comes in.” Alec mentally cursed as he turned towards Maia with a fake smile plastered on his face. He needed to talk to Magnus and soon otherwise he knew he would lose his courage to do it, the one thing that hadn’t already put him off doing it was the fact that Magnus still seemed to be acting the same this morning as he had been the night before which Alec was hoping meant the kiss hadn’t freaked him out but he couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t all for show and things might change once they were alone.

Before Alec could respond to Maia, Magnus appeared at the table with the pancakes and sat down next to Alec with a natural grace which he couldn’t help but admire as he casually rested his hand on Alec’s thigh and he was once again struggling to hide the affect it was having on him. “Well Alexander, I have a read through this afternoon for the first episode of the new season so you could come back later once we’re all done with work, only if you want to of course?” The questioning tone at the end of Magnus’ words only caused confusion for Alec, how could Magnus think he wouldn’t want to come back later surely after the kiss and the way they had been towards the end of the tour had made Alec’s feelings for Magnus clear and he knew he would want to spend as much time around Magnus as possible.

“Yeah that sounds great.” Alec gave him a small smile before placing his hand on top of Magnus’ entwining their fingers.

 

The day at the studio had been dragging and since they weren’t getting much done Maia had decided they needed to take a break which had led to Alec reading some twitter article about the band from the night before. Normally, Alec wasn’t one to read about what the press had to say about the band, as far as he was concerned as long as the fans and his loved ones enjoyed it and cared about it then that’s all that mattered, however, the image of him and Magnus attached to the article had caught his attention.

  _The Nephilim won their first big award last night for ‘Best New Artist’ and while it was perhaps the bands biggest achievement so far most of the attention didn’t go towards the bands win itself but drummer Alec Lightwood and his boyfriend, TV heartthrob Magnus Bane. When they began their relationship four months ago many believed it was just another one of Bane’s flings that would be over within a few weeks but the couple defied the odds until they hit a bump in the road less than a month ago when Lightwood revealed to the world Bane’s dark history with his father. This was the first time the couple, named Malec by fans, had been spotted together since that night and although they appeared to be as loved up as ever it seems as if there has been some sort of shift in their relationship leaving many fans to question whether everything between them is still real or if they’re just trying to hold on the popularity they have gained since being together._

"Why are you reading that crap? You and Magnus both know it’s not true so who gives a damn what anyone else thinks.” Izzy interrupted his reading after glancing at his phone and seeing the article on his screen. Alec wasn’t sure what it was that snapped inside him at that moment but he knew he couldn’t lie to his sister about this anymore, he needed someone to talk to about the feelings that were eating him up inside and Izzy had always been the person he went to when he needed this kind of advice and he needed to tell someone the truth.

“Except it is true Iz, this whole relationship with Magnus is fake. It was a PR thing which Lydia set up to save the band from being dropped by the label and now I’m not sure I even want it to be fake anymore, I think I really like him.” Alec couldn’t help relief he felt at finally being able to tell someone the truth and he knew there was no one he could trust more to know about it than Izzy, he didn’t care what Lydia would say if she found out because he needed his sister and she couldn’t give him any real advice unless she knew everything.

“Are you serious? The last four months have just been a lie, you and Magnus aren’t really together?” The tone of her voice wasn’t one of pity or anger like Alec had expected but of sadness and worry. “Are you okay Alec? Have you talked to Magnus about the fact you don’t want it to be fake anymore? Is there a way you can get out of whatever contract this is because I’m guessing it says you have to break up?”

Alec took a deep breath and tried to process all of Isabelle’s questions before he even bothered to respond. It was the final question she’d asked that made the most of an impact on him though, it hadn’t even crossed his mind that their contracts stated once they broke up they were to have no contact for at least two months, publicly or privately. The thought of two months without any contact with Magnus was awful and even if Magnus did share his feelings there was nothing they could do about that since they’d both signed the contract and had been happy back then to never see each other again once the six months were over. “Yes, I’m being serious and no I haven’t spoken to him but I think he might already know because I kissed him last night when no one else was around.”

The look on Isabelle’s face showed that she was thinking hard about what was best for her to say to her brother about his situation but it wasn’t one she ever thought she would end up having to advise him on meaning all her usual advice would be pointless. “Look Alec, I don’t know what to say but I think you just need to talk to him and figure this out between you. One thing I will say to you though is that I’ve seen the way he looks at you and it’s not the way a friend does so don’t overthink it and end up throwing something good away because for the first time in years you seem genuinely happy.”

As she finished Maia re-entered the room which put an immediate stop to their conversation, as much as he loved Maia he couldn’t risk too many people knowing the truth about the situation with Magnus so he spent the remainder of the session thinking about what Izzy had said to him.

 

As the time dragged on and it got closer to going back to Magnus’ apartment, Alec couldn’t help but think over and over about what he was going to say and how they were going to have this conversation until he eventually ended up outside the door still without a clue what he was going to say. When Magnus answered he had a smile on his face and looked genuinely pleased to see Alec which eased his nerves a bit but he could still sense an underlying awkwardness between them, both knowing they needed to have a serious talk. “Alexander, how was your day?” Alec was grateful that Magnus was trying to ease the tension as he moved to let him in but he knew he needed to get everything out now or he might never do it.

“Uh it was great. Can we talk?” There was no denying the fact that the smile on Magnus’ face dropped, even if it was just for a second, but he still nodded and looked at Alec expectantly clearly wanting him to start off the conversation. “Well, uh, I suppose I should start by telling you I told Isabelle the truth about the whole fake dating thing. The reason I told her though was because I needed her advice about what to do because I like you Magnus, I like you a lot and I don’t want this to be fake anymore and I guess you probably figured that out after I asked to kiss you last night and I totally get it if you don’t feel the same way but I needed to tell you and get it off my chest.”

Alec didn’t look directly at Magnus until he had finished speaking and hated the fact that he couldn’t decipher the look on Magnus’ face or what he was thinking. Maybe he had put him off by just rambling, there was definitely a better way he could have phrased it all but the words just seemed to keep on spilling out of him.

“I like you a lot too Alec.” The relief that Alec felt at hearing those words was worth all the nerves and worry he had felt all day that he’d screwed everything up. “And I want to be with you for real, it’s all I’ve wanted since the tour, I thought that was obvious.”

The laugh that came out of Magnus when he finished filled Alec with joy, he couldn’t believe he’d been oblivious all this time not only to his own feelings towards Magnus but the fact that he reciprocated them as well. He pushed the thoughts about the fact they were contracted to ‘break up’ in only two months to the back of his mind as he softly kissed Magnus, pulling him as close to him as he possibly could. All he wanted right now was to enjoy this moment, they had been through so much already in the last four months and faced worse problems than the ones ahead of them that Alec knew it would all be worth it in the end if they both fought for this together, as a real couple.

It wasn’t until they were led in bed later that night, Alec’s head resting against Magnus’ chest while he ran his fingers through his hair, a peaceful silence between them, that Alec finally believed Isabelle’s words from earlier about this being the happiest she had seen him in years and if it hadn’t been for Magnus then he didn’t think he would have ever felt this kind of happiness, this feeling of being where he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost a month since Alec and Magnus had made their relationship official outside of the fake dating contract and as far as Alec was concerned everything was going perfectly. He spent most nights at Magnus’ now and whenever they went on their dates it was for them as well as for the press, they had decided against telling Lydia and Ragnor the full truth surrounding their new relationship as they had agreed they wanted to enjoy some time together as a normal couple before facing any challenges surrounding the contract and the break-up clause which stated in less than a month from now they were to no longer have contact. However, they had chosen to tell their closest friends about the contract and it wasn’t until a conversation with Clary about the change in their relationship that Alec realised they hadn’t been on a date yet which hadn’t been set up for them.

“I can’t believe you guys haven’t even been on your official first date, that’s crazy.” Clary was laughing as she said this but Alec knew it was in a friendly way rather than a judgemental one. The two of them hadn’t really gotten along when Clary had first joined the band but over the last year they had grown a lot closer and even though they still weren’t the best of friends Clary was one of the first people Alec would go to for advice if he didn’t want Izzy or Jace to know.

“I know, what do I do? Like what if I bring it up and he thinks that the dates we’ve been on for the contract counted as actual dates since we’ve been together?” Alec wasn’t going to deny the fact that he’d suddenly began panicking about this. Obviously, he had enjoyed the dates they had been on but he wanted something that was just for them, that they could enjoy without the press all around taking photos and coming up with insane stories to go along with it.

“Calm down Alec, don’t overthink it. Just set up a date for the two of you and then if he asks just say that you wanted to do something for just the two of you.”

As much as Alec hated to admit it Clary had come up with a pretty good idea and he decided to get to organising it right away. As far as he was concerned they’d waited long enough to go on their first date so tonight was the perfect opportunity for them and Alec thought there was nowhere more appropriate for them to go than where they had been on their first date when the contract had been set up. Within the hour he had booked them a table, gotten himself ready and headed down to the studios Magnus worked at to surprise him with it. Jace had told him he was insane for organising it all so quickly but Clary and Izzy had been there to reassure him that they thought it was romantic with Clary not so subtly hinting that she would love for Jace to do something like this. When he made it to Magnus’ trailer on set Magnus wasn’t in there but Catarina and Raphael were and Alec couldn’t help but let a smile appear on his face at how this was turning out to be an almost replica of their other first date, but hopefully without the fighting this time.

“Well, well, well, and what would you happen to be doing here?” Catarina smirked as soon as she noticed Alec’s presence in the doorway.

“I was planning on surprising Magnus with a date, do you know how much longer he’ll be? I thought he was finishing at 6?” Alec asked confused, he thought he’d planned everything perfectly but the lack of Magnus around was beginning to worry him again.

“He was supposed to but he’s filming a scene with the queen bitch herself.” Raphael responded rolling his eyes. Alec didn’t need to ask to know it was Camille he was talking about, despite their awful break up last year their characters were still in a relationship on screen and from what Magnus had told him it seemed as if Camille tried to make his life a living hell whenever they had to shoot scenes together now. “He shouldn’t be too much longer though I was told to be prepared to shoot with her soon about ten minutes ago.”

As if on cue Magnus came through the door and slumped down on the sofa next to Cat with a dramatic sigh, clearly exhausted telling Raphael they were ready for him to shoot his scenes. It took him a couple of moments to realise Alec there but when he saw him his mood visibly brightened as he walked over to him giving him a quick kiss and pulling him in tightly for a hug. Even though Magnus was an actor he was always so honest with his facial expressions and gestures towards Alec that he never had to question if it was genuine or not and Alec loved that.

Catarina quickly excused herself, knowing of Alec’s surprise date and leaving the two of them alone. “Are you okay?” Alec asked, his words coming out muffled where he still had his face resting against Magnus’ neck.

“Yeah, it’s just the usual Camille drama, although seeing you here was a lovely surprise. What did I do to deserve this?” Magnus smirked as he pulled away from their embrace and walked the two of them over to his sofa.

Alec swallowed nervously before grabbing Magnus’ hands, this was pretty much the moment of truth for him if his plan was going to work or if he was going to screw everything up. He remembered Clary’s words not to overthink it and thought about Izzy’s reassurance, there was no reason why it shouldn’t work since they were in an actual relationship now but that didn’t necessarily mean Magnus was a fan of surprise dates. “I, uh, I planned a date for us. I thought we could go out for dinner or something since we’ve never been out just for us, you know, outside of the contract.”

The smile that appeared on Magnus’ face filled Alec with relief and it was worth all the worry he’d had just to see Magnus’ smile. “Well aren’t you a secret romantic, Alexander Lightwood. I would love to go on our first real date right now.” They were both laughing as they made their way off set, hands entwined, not being able to contain their excitement. Alec didn’t miss the not so subtle wink Catarina sent them as they passed her on the way out and that only set them off laughing again. The whole journey to the restaurant Alec couldn’t stop thinking about how wrong he had been about Magnus back when they first met, he was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met but he was also so much more than that. He was such a caring and kind-hearted person, always choosing to see the good in people despite all the crap that life had thrown at him and Alec couldn’t help but love that about him.

 

The two of them spent the whole of dinner just smiling and flirting with each other, feeling like they were teenagers with their first crush. Alec personally spent a lot of time just looking at Magnus and noticing his little quirks and habits, like how he would nervously fiddle with his rings every now and again or the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about the show and how excited he was for the new season to premiere. If he hadn’t been certain before, Alec definitely knew now that he was in love with Magnus and this realisation didn’t scare him like he thought it would it, instead he had a feeling of contentment. When he had been younger, he’d never even imagined he’d be able to feel this kind of love towards someone and be open about it even after he came out he wasn’t sure he would be able to, worried about what people would say or think about him, right now though he didn’t care what anyone else thought he was in love with Magnus and that was all that mattered.

As they walked back to Magnus’ apartment in a comfortable silence, Alec couldn’t help but think about everything and what being in love with Magnus meant for their future. He knew he wanted to try for a future with him no matter what the contracts or their management said about the fact they had to break up in less than a month. It wasn’t until they got back into the apartment that Magnus spoke. “Well Alexander, thank you for a lovely date. Would you like to stay for a few drinks?”

“As much as I would love to I should probably get home. Besides, it’s only our first date what would our friends think if I stayed over.” Alec joked which just caused Magnus to roll his eyes fondly.

“Playing hard to get, are you?” Magnus smirked leaning against the door to the kitchen as Alec turned to leave but something in him stopped him from completely leaving.

“I love you.” Alec blurted out turning back to face Magnus who had a look of astonishment on his face but quickly recovered, smirk back in place within seconds.

“Maybe not playing hard to get then.” Magnus laughed and suddenly Alec was anxious that he’d freaked him out and that he wasn’t going to say it back. There were a few minutes of silence between the two men and Alec was convinced he’d just ruined everything and was about to turn around and go when Magnus reached out to stop him. “I love you too. Sorry if I scared you by not saying it straight away it’s just it’s been so long since someone said it to me and _meant_ it that I panicked. I do love you though Alec, although I’d love you more if you stayed.”

The hopeful tone in Magnus’ voice was all the convincing Alec needed to stay as he brought their lips together in a heated kiss walking Magnus backwards towards his bedroom, only separating to catch their breath or remove various items of clothing. Everything meant so much more to the two of them now they knew what it meant to each other, they spent the rest of the night completely enamoured with one another, no one else mattered in that moment but the two of them and if this was what being in love felt like then Alec never wanted to lose this feeling, especially not with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted to just have a chapter where they were a normal, happy couple since there's going to be some angst coming up in the next couple of chapters! I'm going to try and update between Christmas and New Year depending on how much time I have but the next update may not be until after New Year now sorry. Anyway like usual please feel free to let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

“Come on, wake up its doomsday.” Magnus laughed softly while gently trying to shake Alec awake. They had begun calling the day of the meeting about their break up doomsday as a joke a few weeks ago but now it was here it didn’t really feel like much of a joke anymore. They still hadn’t told Ragnor and Lydia the truth about their relationship but they figured since they’re both understanding people if they told them during the meeting they would hopefully just call the contract off and let them get away without the whole break up part.

“Do we have to go? Can’t we just stay here forever?” Alec groaned, throwing his arm around Magnus and cuddling into him. He didn’t want this day to happen, he didn’t want to face the reality of the situation they had gotten themselves into and most importantly he didn’t want to lose Magnus. His thoughts had kept him up most of the night thinking about the whole thing over and over in his head, he didn’t know what would happen later but the one thing that was almost certain is that it wouldn’t go well.

Magnus didn’t even bother responding to Alec’s question before brushing him off and getting out of bed telling Alec if he didn’t hurry up he’d miss out on pancakes. Alec didn’t move for at least five minutes, once again letting his thoughts consume him. It appeared as if Magnus wasn’t having the same worries as he was about this meeting or if he was he was doing a much better job of hiding it, but then they didn’t have the same things riding on the contract if Alec screwed up it would affect the whole band and everything they had worked for in the last two years whereas Magnus only had himself to worry about and as the star of the biggest teen show on tv it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to pick himself back up.

As the two of them got ready for the day, Alec couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread about what was to come and Magnus had clearly picked up on it. He tried to reassure him that everything would go fine but if anything, it was making Alec’s nerves worse because it seemed as if Magnus didn’t even notice how much Alec needed this to go well, if he disappointed Isabelle, Jace and even Clary by ruining this for them he’d never forgive himself. He was supposed to be the responsible one in the band, the one who looked out for them and made sure they did everything right and now here he was risking everything they’d worked for just for the sake of a relationship.

 

The walk towards their management offices could only be described as awkward, Magnus kept trying to make casual conversation but Alec really wasn’t in the mood to try and keep it up. It felt strange to have this sort of tension between them it was something they hadn’t really experienced since the first month of their fake relationship, everything had seemed to just flow easily between the two of them since then both as friends and as something more. Neither of them spoke as they sat in Lydia’s office awaiting their managers arrival, the only sound was Alec tapping his fingertips nervously against the desk in front of them.

After what felt like a lifetime of waiting the office door finally opened but rather than Lydia and Ragnor entering in walked Imogen Herondale, head of the music side of the management company, and Alec felt his heart sinking. Imogen had hated him since the first day she saw him when Jace had introduced them after a long search for his birth family, and that had only increased over the last couple of years as she believed the band and Alec in particular were holding Jace back from his full potential as a ‘pop superstar’ as she put it. “Morning gentlemen, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m in front of you today rather than your personal managers and the answer to that question is because of the two of you breaking your contract.”

“What do you mean breaking the contract? Is this because we told our friends the truth about it?” Magnus asked confusion clear on his face. While they had technically broken the contract by doing that, the only reason that clause had been put in there was to prevent the press from finding out the truth which they hadn’t so surely they couldn’t be punished for that.

“Yes, we are aware of that _Mr Bane._ ” The tone of Imogen’s voice as she addressed Magnus made Alec’s temper begin to rise, it wasn’t a secret that she looked down on the actors signed to the company as she believed the music industry was where the most money was at for them but it didn’t give her the right to speak to Magnus like he was stupid. “This is about a different matter though, or more specifically the development of your _relationship_ I suppose you could call it. We have been informed that over the last couple of months you have engaged in relations with each other outside of the contract which as you should be aware was forbidden with no exceptions. The fact that the two of you have completely disregarded this is unacceptable and actions will be taken to rectify this issue.”

Alec could feel his head going fuzzy as a million thoughts rushed through his mind, what actions were going to be taken? Would they still be able to see each other? Were they going to lose their management? But there was only one question he needed the answer to right now “Who told you?”

“That should be the least of your concern right now Mr Lightwood but since you asked I’ll tell you. It was Jace, he told me at dinner the other night saying he was worried what the relationship would mean for your future both within the band and outside of it. This has of course led me to think a lot about the best course of action to take which would benefit both you and Jace in the most convenient way.” Alec didn’t miss the fact that what would benefit Magnus wasn’t mentioned at all and when he glanced over at him he noticed Magnus had his hands clenched in his lap while he sat looking straight at Imogen with a fake smile plastered on his face. “I am however leaving the final decision to you Alec. You and Mr Bane can continue whatever this is without any input from us but I will make sure your band is dropped from both our management company and their recording contract or you can end this right now and remain on track for the album release in two weeks.”

Alec felt like he was about to be sick, he didn’t even dare to look at Magnus to see what he was thinking. This was worse than anything he could have imagined, he would either lose Magnus or lose the band and he didn’t think he was could cope without either of them. While the band wouldn’t technically be lost as they would still stay together, they would lose all the hard work and effort they had put in over the last two, almost three years and be right back at the bottom with no music, no manager and no recording contract and it would all be his fault. And then there was Magnus, Magnus who had opened Alec up in so many ways and shown him what true happiness and love felt like, Magnus who had been hurt so many times in the past but still remained strong and looked for the good in people, Magnus who Alec had fought so hard for over the last six months, could he really handle giving up what they had between them. “Can I have a few days to think about this please?”

“I’m afraid not, this decision must be made today.” Imogen responded not even sounding the tiniest bit apologetic for what she was putting Alec through.

After a few minutes of stillness Alec looked over to Magnus who was already looking at him with both sadness and hope in his eyes that Alec would choose him. Alec sucked in a deep breath before looking away from Magnus not able to look at him as he announced his decision. “I’m choosing the band. I’m sorry Magnus but I – “

“Save it Alec, I don’t need to know why you’re not choosing me.” The harshness in Magnus’ voice surprised Alec and when he looked back at him all the hope that was in his face the moment before was gone, replaced by a look of hurt and anger. “Are we done here? Can I go home now?”

“There’s just a few more things to sort then the both of you will be free to go.”

 

The rest of the meeting passed by Alec in a blurry haze, signing a few things and agreeing the details of their breakup which would be passed on to the media. Alec had never hated himself as much as he did when he left the office, not able to get Magnus’ look of hurt out of his mind, and the fact that Imogen had congratulated him on making the right choice only made him feel worse. He could feel the tears threatening to spill as he walked back to his apartment but he was determined to keep it together until he got home where he planned to lock himself away in his room for the rest of the day. As he walked through his apartments car park he cursed under his breath as he noticed Maryse’s car there, it wasn’t like her to just pop in for a chat so Alec was immediately suspicious as to why she was there.

“Alec, where have you been? I’ve been phoning you for the last hour.” Izzy was rushing towards him, yelling as soon as he set through the door. She didn’t give him much of a chance to answer before speaking again dragging him over to the sofa and sitting him down next to Max “So I have some news which Simon and myself have been waiting all night to tell you.”

“Holy shit, are you pregnant?” Jace joked from the sofa opposite and Alec found he was unable to look at him. After finding out he was the one who had told Imogen about him and Magnus he was unsure if he could trust him anymore and if he had genuinely done it because he was worried about Alec or if he still had issues towards Magnus.

Alec was barely listening as Izzy went on telling Jace off for interrupting her and making a long speech about how much she loved everyone and she was glad that they could all be here for such a special occasion. “Anyway, the big news is Simon _finally_ proposed last night and I said yes. We’re getting married.” Izzy was almost shouting as she finished her sentence and Clary jumped up hugging her straight away and admiring the ring quickly followed by Maryse telling her daughter how happy for her she was. Alec felt sick, of course his sister had to announce her engagement less than an hour after he’d ruined his relationship. He was happy for Isabelle like any brother would be but he was hardly in the mood for celebrating right now and how was he supposed to tell them all that he’d broken up with Magnus now, it would ruin the whole mood. Instead of dwelling he quickly put on a fake smile and jumped up going over to congratulate the two of them before jokingly threatening Simon that he better have the best wedding prepared for his little sister or he’d be in trouble with both of them. For now, he was just going to let all thoughts of Magnus fade away and focus on his sister and the rest of his family, they were the reason he’d done all this after all however his act clearly wasn’t convincing everyone as he noticed Maryse looking at him from the other side of the room with a look on her face that implied they would be having a talk later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I'm sorry for this angst but it's only short I promise they will be happy again in no time at all!! I also wanted to say a quick thank you for the support that you've given this story I really appreciate all the kudos and comments you've given as I was so nervous to post this story initially and now that the holiday season is over I will hopefully be able to get back to updating more frequently!


	11. Chapter 11

After a while of fake smiles and small talk about Isabelle and Simon’s future wedding Alec finally managed to escape, making his way out to the balcony for some air. Looking out over the New York skyline he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift to Magnus, how was he, what was he doing, who was he with. Maybe this whole morning had been the universe giving them a sign they weren’t meant to be together, maybe they had just got caught up in the whole fake relationship and thought it meant more than it did but even as Alec thought it he knew it wasn’t true he’d screwed up and now he was left to deal with the consequences of that. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t even hear the door behind him opening and his mother’s footsteps until she was right next to him. “What’s wrong Alec?”

"Nothing, I’m fine.” Alec hated lying but today should be about Isabelle and Simon, he wasn’t about to ruin this day for them.

“Don’t lie to me Alec. I’m your mother I can tell when something is wrong.” Maryse turned to face him raising her eyebrows expecting an answer.

“Magnus and I broke up this morning.” He didn’t really feel like explaining anything more than that if Maryse wanted to know she would ask and unluckily for Alec she did. He went on to explain about the meeting and how Imogen had practically blackmailed him into breaking up with Magnus, how he didn’t know if he could trust Jace’s intentions, how despite the fact he’d been told he made the right decision he felt as if he’d made the wrong one, Maryse listened intently the whole time not speaking until Alec had finished.

“I can’t tell you what to do about Jace, I have to stay impartial since you’re both my sons but maybe you should speak to him about it and get his side of the story. About Magnus, only you can know if you made the right choice, but I had a similar choice around 25 years ago to choose my career or love and although I feel made the wrong one I still got good things out if it.”

Alec was confused by his mother’s words, it was 25 years ago that her and Robert had gotten married which surely meant she had chosen love, but also with the marriage it had helped her reach the top of her career due to Robert’s business links. “Which did you choose?” A part of him was scared to hear the answer, they hadn’t had a particularly loving household growing up but the thought that there had never been love between his parents was something Alec wasn’t sure if he was ready to know or not.

“I chose my career, which meant choosing your father. Before we married I loved another man but your grandparents didn’t approve of him, they told me not to be stupid and to marry Robert to help my career and so I did. I know I haven’t always been the most supportive of your relationships especially after you first came out but I never want to stop you from finding real love Alec, I want you to fight for it when you think you’ve found the one and don’t let anyone stand in the way. Not me or Jace and definitely not Imogen Herondale.” After she finished talking Maryse made her way back inside leaving Alec alone on the balcony once again.

As he took in what his mother had just told him, Alec knew he wanted to change his decision, to choose Magnus instead but he didn’t know how he would be able to do that now. It wasn’t like Magnus would easily forgive him for what he’d done and he still had the band to think about, especially now Izzy was engaged and would need the money from the album sales to go towards her wedding. While thinking it all over, Alec began to form a plan in his mind, the album was due to be released in just under two weeks and if the sales went the way the label were predicting then there would be no way they would be willing to drop them no matter what Imogen tried to do and he would have enough time to find a way to prove to Magnus that he loved him and that he wanted to choose him too. The only remaining issue was what to do about Jace, it wasn’t as if Alec could avoid him forever but he hated confrontation and he knew Jace wouldn’t back down about Magnus, that much had become clear to him.

 

Once Alec returned inside, Maryse and Max had gone home and Izzy and Simon had gone off to their room to start wedding planning leaving only Jace and Clary sat in the lounge quietly talking between themselves. Alec took a deep breath before approaching the two of them knowing if he didn’t confront Jace now he knew he never would. As he got closer Jace looked up and immediately noticed the serious look on his face causing him to look back in concern “Hey buddy, are you alright? You’ve been out on the balcony for a while?”

“Yeah I’m fantastic.” Alec replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his brother wondering how he could be so clueless to why Alec was like this. “You see Magnus and I broke up this morning because your grandmother practically blackmailed me after you expressed concern to her about my relationship with him.”

“Wait, are you being serious? Jace please tell me you didn’t do that because that’s not okay.” Clary responded before Jace even had a chance to process what Alec had accused him of. She was looking between the two of them waiting for one of them to explain the situation, but Alec had no intention of saying anything he wanted to hear Jace’s side of the story before he said anything else.

“Look Alec, I did it because I was worried about you. You’ve been so distant from the band since you began dating him I mean you were hardly here anymore and also, I still don’t trust him. How can he be so different from the way the media make him out to be, surely there has to be a reason they portray him as a sleazy playboy who only cares about himself?” Alec could hardly believe the words coming out of Jace’s mouth, he of all people should know how the media could twist things considering when the band had started gaining press attention they tried to portray Jace as some kind of womanizer.

Alec took a few deep breaths before even trying to respond to what Jace had said, they’d had this argument time and time again over the last six months and Jace always used the same excuse despite saying he was over it the time before and Alec was beginning to grow tired of it. He had to think carefully about what he said so as to not create much tension between the two of them since they had to spend a lot of time with each other over the next two weeks building up to the album release with all the promotion they would be doing. “Let me tell you something, you’re lucky Izzy is in this band otherwise I would quite happily walk down to Imogen Herondale’s office and quit right now but I won’t do that to her. You just keep spewing out the same bullshit every time we talk about this and it’s beginning to get old, you say you do it because you care about me but if you meant that you’d stay the hell out of my relationship and just let me be happy.”

“Alec, just- “

“No Jace, Alec’s right his relationship is none of your business. I can’t believe you would do something like this, imagine if this was the other way around and he was doing it to us.” Clary suddenly spoke up, if Alec was being honest he’d completely forgotten she was there but he was glad she was siding with him hoping it would all finally get through to Jace but right now he wasn’t what was important, Magnus was, and Alec just needed to get out of the apartment.

“Look I don’t have time to deal with this right now so I’m going to go stay with Maia until the album release at least and figure out how to get my boyfriend back. When you finally grow up and are ready to apologise then let me know.” Alec could feel the relief washing over him as he left the apartment and headed over to Maia’s. He probably should have given her some warning that he was coming over but she’d offered her place as somewhere he could stay before so he was sure she’d understand, especially once he explained everything that had happened that day.

 

The two weeks leading up to the album release went by in a blur of interviews, photoshoots and tv appearances but all Alec could think about the whole time was Magnus and how he could fix things between them. Whenever he had any spare time he was down at the studio writing and trying to find the best way to express his feelings, he’d never had trouble writing before but then he’d never felt this need for it to be absolutely perfect before either. Maia and Isabelle were constantly asking him if he was okay and telling him to take a break but they didn’t understand that this was the only thing getting him through up to the album release, if he stopped all thoughts of Magnus just came rushing back to him in these flashbacks of their dates or late nights on the tour bus or even just the stupid texts telling him to listen to some band that he’d never heard of. Jace was another matter entirely, on camera or around the fans they still acted as if they were the best of friends like nothing could come between them, but behind the scenes they only spoke if they had to and always made sure to stay as far away as possible from each other. The only indication he had on how Magnus was had been when Catarina had brought some of Alec’s stuff over that had been left at his apartment but he could easily see that she was lying when she said he was fine.

When the day of the release finally came Alec felt sick and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the album or the fact he would finally get to see Magnus tonight. Although as the day went on and the sick feeling in his stomach only grew he knew it was because of Magnus, the album had gone straight to number one on the iTunes chart and had been trending on twitter all day but none of that even mattered to him anymore. It was around 11pm when their final tv appearance came to a close and Izzy was practically pushing Alec straight into a taxi to Magnus’ apartment and telling him to go get his man, there was a small part of him telling him to completely abandon the plan, that it was pointless and Magnus would never forgive him, but he knew if he didn’t do this now then he never would. As he waited for Magnus to open the door, his nerves were at an all-time high and they weren’t helped by Magnus rolling his eyes as soon as he opened the door and saw him standing on the other side. “What do _you_ want? You broke up with me remember so you’re no longer welcome here.”

“I came to apologise. I made the wrong decision and it was probably the biggest mistake of my life - “

“And it took you two weeks to come to that conclusion? Look I don’t want to hear your excuses so you should probably just go.” Magnus interrupted beginning to close the door but Alec quickly shoved his foot in front of it to stop him, there was no way he was giving up without a fight causing Magnus to glare back at him. “Fine, you have five minutes to explain yourself and then you need to leave.”

Alec let out a quiet breath as he followed Magnus into his apartment, it felt strange being back in there and it felt like a lot longer than only a couple of weeks since he had last been there. Things had changed but they hadn’t at the same time, it was a lot messier than when Alec had last been there and there were a few new additions of expensive paintings on the wall and Alec remembered Raphael mentioning once that when Camille had broken up with Magnus that he’d gone on a spending spree trying to completely change his life and that’s clearly what he was trying to do now.

“Look I know you have no reason to forgive me and I shouldn’t have waited all this time to come but I needed to sort everything out and figure out what I could possibly do to not upset anyone else before I came to see you. The album is out now and it’s selling really well, better than even the label thought it would so there’s no way they would drop us anymore, there’s nothing Imogen Herondale can do to touch us, we can be together, she can’t blackmail us anymore. There was also one more thing, I’ve spent a lot of time at the studio since the meeting and I wrote this song for you.” Alec began to walk over to Magnus with the CD he’d put the song onto late last night when Magnus raised his hand to stop him.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that right?” Magnus said, shaking his head at Alec. “You think you can just walk in here after two weeks of nothing with a song and that everything will be fine, well it won’t be. I love you Alec but you really hurt me when you chose the band and I get why you did, it’s your family and they’re important to you but I thought I was important to you to. Even though you’re saying that you’re choosing me now you aren’t really, you waited until the album was out and no one could do anything to hurt the bands career to choose me so really you chose both.”

“Magnus, that’s not what I thought at all. I know I screwed up but I love you so much and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get you back. I don’t even care if we don’t get back together right now, we can start out as friends again and rebuild things but I just know I can’t live without you being a part of my life.” Alec was running out of things to say, he didn’t know how else to prove to Magnus how much he meant to him but he was beginning to think he was fighting a battle he was destined to lose.

Magnus was silent for a few moments, and Alec didn’t dare to move or speak or do anything for the fear he would make things worse. When he finally did look back at Alec prepared to answer him he had a blank look on his face making it impossible for him to know what he was about to say. “I can’t have you as just a friend Alec you mean too much to me but I do need you as a part of my life too. So, let’s take things slow, start over. Obviously, things won’t be the same straight away but as long as we communicate and agree on things _together_ instead of one of us making a decision that impacts us both then maybe we’ll get through this.”

The small smile that was on Magnus’ face when he finished talking was enough for Alec to give his first real smile since they broke up. As Magnus pulled him into a tight hug he couldn’t help but think things would finally be okay for them, of course they still had a long way to go and a lot of issues to work through but right now none of that mattered, all that was important right then was that they were back together and they were both willing to put in the effort to make things between them work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is sort of the final main chapter of the story, there's still going to be one more chapter but that's going to be more of an epilogue and set a year on from this one. I have a few assessments coming up at uni so I'm not to sure when it will be up but I'll make sure it's up as soon as possible! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to finishing this story! I want to apologise for how long it's taken me to get this final chapter up I just got super busy with uni work and then had some personal stuff going on so I wasn't really in the best place to write but as soon as I was ready I got it done and wanted to get it up today in time for the show coming back!! This last chapter is really short and basically is just really cheesy but I wanted it to be like that after all the angst, anyway hope you enjoy this final part and thank you if you've stuck through all the way to the end I really appreciate it and all the comments and kudos that you've given along the way :)

The first couple of months after Magnus agreed to take Alec back weren’t the easiest of times for Alec. It was clear Magnus still hadn’t completely forgiven him and Alec couldn’t blame him for that but the two of them were making sure they communicated and were being completely honest with each other about everything. However, their biggest problem at that time was the fact they weren’t allowed to be seen together due to their contract still interfering with the break up terms, in some ways it was a good thing as it meant they could fix things properly before the fans and the press got involved again but for the most part they hated the fact they were having to sneak around.

After six months, Alec moved into Magnus’ apartment, there were still a lot of tensions between Alec and Jace so it was decided that one of them had to move out of the bands shared apartment especially since Izzy was planning on moving out before her wedding and Magnus was more than happy to take Alec in. Their relationship went from strength to strength after they moved in together, and Alec was almost certain he would never love anyone the way he loved Magnus and he was certain that he wouldn’t love anyone this way ever again. Despite the tensions between himself and Jace, Alec persisted with the band not wanting to let Izzy and Clary down but when Isabelle came to him and told him that she had been offered a modelling contract and she wanted to take it even though it meant she would have to leave the band he encouraged her to go. After that the group came to a decision that the best thing would be for them all to go their separate ways, Clary admitted that she had been wanting to pursue her artistic side more for quite some time and Alec was more than happy to go his own way musically as being in the band constantly reminded him of how he had broken Magnus’ heart and he never wanted to let the band come between them again.

It was a few months later, on Isabelle and Simon’s wedding day, when Magnus had been missing for quite a while from the party so Alec decided to go and look for him finding him sat on the steps outside the front of the building looking up at the stars. “Hey, what’s up? You disappeared on me, I thought you were supposed to be teaching me the correct way to dance.”

“Well I can’t help it that you’re such a horrible dancer that I needed a break.” Magnus laughed as his boyfriend settled himself down alongside him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Magnus spoke again. “Don’t you think this is crazy?”

“What? The fact that my sister who is an international popstar turned model is now married to the biggest nerd in the world, yeah that is pretty crazy.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s answer but he couldn’t help but feel happiness wash over him when he looked over and saw Alec smiling back at him, not being able to believe they’d made it to this point. “Well yes that, but I was more thinking about us. If someone had told me 18 months ago that I would be attending Isabelle Lightwood’s wedding as her brother’s boyfriend I would have just laughed straight at them but now that I’m here there’s nowhere else I would ever want to be.”

“Oh please Magnus, you and I both know you’re here as much more than just my boyfriend, you’re a part of this family now whether you like it or not there’s no way Izzy is ever letting you go now and neither am I for that matter.” Alec laughed standing up and reaching down to give Magnus a hand up, “Come on, let’s get you back in there so you can actually teach me how to dance.”

 

The two of them spent the rest of the night stuck to one another’s side whether it was on the dancefloor or at the bar judging the other guests as they got progressively drunker. By the end of the night all that was left at the wedding were Izzy and Simon’s close friends and family and Alec couldn’t help but smile as he looked over at Izzy who was the happiest he had ever seen her laughing at some joke that Simon had just made. “So, what do you think our wedding will be like?” Magnus suddenly asked leaning up to whisper in Alec’s ear as he also looked over at the newlyweds.

“Hmm well if I let you have complete control it’ll probably be the most extravagant affair ever but I’m sure you’ll let me tone it down a bit to my level as well.” Alec smirked as he turned to face his boyfriend, “Why do you ask anyway? Is this a proposal?”

“Of course not, you know Izzy would kill me if I took away the attention on her big day but I just know that one day we’ll get there.” Magnus had the softest smile on his face as he spoke and Alec didn’t even need to respond for him to know that he agreed, they both knew that with how much they’d gone through in the last eighteen months they would be able to get through anything together.

“Magnus, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
